Escapar
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Sakura decide escapar, escapar de todo, aunque ame a ese hombre, lo mejor es escapar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Continuo la búsqueda de mi propia historia, hasta que la venda que oculta mi destino desaparezca. Atravesare las nubes con mis alas y viajare a un distante mañana.**_

* * *

SCC no me pertenece.

* * *

_**T**__**i**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o**__**: **__**E**__**s**__**c**__**a**__**p**__**a**__**r**__**.**_

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Capítulo I.

Sakura tenía el test de embarazo en la mano, daba positivo. Sintió dolor, por más que amara a aquel hombre, debía escapar, no quería que le ocurriera lo de antes.

Sabía que él estaba trabajando, era un lunes por la mañana y debía tomar una decisión rápidamente. Fue a su cuarto, empaco sus pertenencias o algunas de ellas. En aquella mansión, todo el personal estaba trabajando, decidió reservar un vuelo para antes del amanecer, debía salir de aquel lugar de lo contrario, esta vez la mataría. Tomo su maleta y la escondió en otra habitación, ya le explicaría luego si le preguntaba por sus cosas, le inventaría que las mando a que la lavaran porque no le gustaba como estaban, él se lo creería.

Como siempre, ese día él llegaría muy tarde, le había dicho que no la espere, porque tenía una cena de negocios importante con nuevos inversionistas, lo cual era cierto, había presenciado lo estresado que estaba últimamente, pero aquello no le daba derecho a desconfiar de ella, siempre le fue fiel y lo quiso a pesar de todo, ahora dentro de ella crecía una nueva vida, que se merecía algo mejor, no ese padre que le quitaría la vida a un hijo nuevamente. Había vivido en carne propia su furia, no quería volver a aquello, aparte sus amenazas, después de golpearla, le pedía perdón y le decía que cambiaria. Aunque nunca aceptaba que era el padre de aquel pequeño que no llego a nacer.

Sakura se lamento tanto aquella perdida, lloro mucho tiempo, en ese momento él estaba insoportable, la vigilaba todo el tiempo esperando que ella saliera a encontrarse con algún amante, del cual siempre sospecho su existencia, pero era una existencia ficticia porque ella sabía que en su vida no había otro hombre más que él. ¿Cuándo llegaría ese momento en que él también lo aceptara? Aunque aceptar aquello seria como firmar su propia destrucción. Después de los golpes, los insultos que le había dicho dos años antes, no quería tener consideraciones con ese ser despreciable.

Una voz en su cabeza le decía que hacia lo correcto, debía huir, por su seguridad, por la vida de su hijo y la de ella misma, debía comenzar de cero, dejar Hong Kong, tenía su documentación en orden, el pasaje a Tokio, allí empezaría una nueva vida, tenia familia allá y podía comenzar de nuevo, dejar atrás las humillaciones, los maltratos y todo lo demás. Vio su habitación, la inmensa cama, las joyas, su anillo de compromiso, quería lo que alguna vez le prometieron… Ella quería y merecía ser feliz.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano, él llego a la mansión, fue al cuarto que compartían y lo primero que hizo fue besarle la frente, ese era un gesto de cariño que siempre tenía con ella, dormida se abrazo a ese cuerpo, aquel hombre sonrió, después de todo Sakura lo era todo, su vida, todo giraba alrededor de aquella mujer. Se durmió sin sospechar de los planes que tenía.

Antes de amanecer, Sakura se levanto de la cama, él dormía. Sakura lo observo un momento, se lo veía exhausto. Se levanto muy despacio, sintió como el se movía, buscando su cuerpo en aquella cama, hizo que abrazara su almohada ya que tenía su calor, su aroma y nuevamente se volvió a quedar profundamente dormido, Sakura suspiro aliviada, le dejo una carta en el lugar en donde ella dormía.

Camino muy despacio, sin hacer el menor ruido, salió por esa puerta, unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, sentía dolor, lo único que había hecho en su vida fue amar a aquel hombre… Pero ya no, ese amor debía morir…

Recogió su maleta y salió en silencio de aquella mansión. El lujo, el dinero, todo aquello no le servían de nada, nada podía borrar cada golpe, el dolor, sentir que su primer hijo se moría y que ella no podría hacer nada, se toco su vientre como una promesa implícita de que todo sería diferente, esta vez su hijo si nacería, crecería, aprendería a caminar, le llamaría mamá, algún día preguntaría por su padre… ¿Qué le diría? La verdad… No, eso sería hacerlo sufrir, ese bebe no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuera un enfermo que solo se dejaba llevarse por las opiniones de su círculo social. En el tiempo que vivió a su lado aprendió muchas cosas, no sabía si algún día la encontraría, tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento donde debería enfrentarse a ese sujeto, aun no podía creer que lo había dejado, no podía creer que había tomado su coche y había llegado al aeropuerto.

Ya eran las seis de la mañana, su vuelo ya despegaba desde Hong Kong a Tokio, pero esta vez fue lista, no compro su pasaje de avión con el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, esta vez utilizo sus documentos con el apellido de soltera de su madre, Sakura Amamiya se disponía a comenzar una nueva vida, dinero no le faltaba, ganas de superar aquello tampoco…

Miraba a la distancia, el avión ya surcaba los cielos, todo se veía pequeño, ya no la ataban los miedos, todo eso se quedarían en aquella mansión, sentía que alejarse le aria bien, sentía que podía respirar, había renunciado a todo pero al fin se sentía en paz. Se sentía libre, podía sentir el aire en sus mejillas como una suave caricia, ya no quería ocultarlo más, ya podía ser libre, no miraría atrás, no miraría al pasado, tenía que ser feliz, vivir su vida de otra manera, creer que podría, tenía fe, confianza en sí misma, fue por amor que escapo de aquel hombre que amaba, ahora tenía a alguien más a quien amar, a alguien que llenaría su vida, que cuando lo tuviera en brazos lloraría de emoción, sentiría el calor de aquel pequeño cuerpecito. Haber renunciado a todo por ser madre lo valía, su hijo lo seria todo, como un día amo a Hien Li, ahora sentía que lo odiaba, o quería creerlo…

-S&amp;S-

En la mansión Li, Hong Kong. Hien había despertado hace tiempo, su rostro tenía una expresión gélida, volvía a leer una y otra vez ese papel que tenía entre manos, Sakura, su Sakura lo había dejado. Su Sakura estaba embarazada una vez más, ¿De quién? Ahora… ¿Quién era el maldito que oso tocar lo que era suyo? Sabía que solo podría ser Yue Tsukishiro, Sakura se habría escapado con él, no tenia duda. Cuando lo encontrara los mataría, eso era lo que tendría que haber hecho dos años antes. Solo que no podía vivir sin ella, no lo soportaría. Aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de que ella regresara, hasta se haría cargo del bebe de Sakura… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Amarla como la amaba lo hacía vulnerable a ella, la única persona que podría destruirle seria Sakura. Nadie más que ella podría ponerle fin a su existencia, se sentía morir. Ella era la causa por la cual resistía cualquier golpe, golpes fuertes como nadie, ella siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse… Por muchas cosas mas no podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto, debía ser una pesadilla… Aun no lo creía, no lo quería creer, Sakura lo había dejado…

El dolor era muy grande para solo ser un sueño, esas lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos eran bastante reales, la furia le gano al dolor…

— ¡NOOO! —Ese grito despertó a todos en aquella mansión, apenas eran las seis de la mañana y ninguno sabía lo que había pasado…

Hien sintió furia, mucha furia… Wei llego a su habitación con el personal de seguridad, miraron interrogativos a Hien, quien no podía contener su rabia…

—Sakura se fue…—Dijo calmado y después rio desquiciado…

— ¿Señor? —Dijo Wei…

—CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO… ¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHAS? ¿QUÉ PARTE DE QUE SAKURA SE FUE NO ENTIENDEN? —Pregunto lleno de furia…— ¡Quiero que la busquen la encuentren y me la traigan de nuevo! No le hagan daño, solo la quiero de nuevo… Wei, tu serás el encargado de buscarla, búscala en todas partes, encuéntrala….

—Si señor…—Dijo Wei para luego salir de aquella habitación.

Hien Li, se debatía entre perdonarla o hacérselo pasar muy mal, pero si la encontraba con un hombre, ese sujeto pagaría muy caro la osadía de querer poseer algo que era de su propiedad…

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: Hola… ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Creen que esta historia tiene futuro? Espero ansiosa sus reviews, sean sinceros… Quiero saber que piensan… **_

_**Atte.**_

_**Vanesa Tsukiyomi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Continuo la búsqueda de mi propia historia, hasta que la venda que oculta mi destino desaparezca. Atravesare las nubes con mis alas y viajare a un distante mañana.**_

* * *

SCC no me pertenece.

* * *

_**T**__**i**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o**__**: **__**E**__**s**__**c**__**a**__**p**__**a**__**r**__**.**_

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Capítulo II.

Al estar en pleno vuelo, Sakura sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, por primera vez en semanas se sentía relajada, no cargaba con ningún tipo de tensión, no tenía que ver la mirada interrogativa que le dedicaba Hien ante sus repentinos cambio de ánimo, tampoco veía al hombre que solo la quería a su lado por el solo hecho de creerla de su propiedad, pero ya no y con este pensamiento se durmió profundamente, de verdad… Necesitaba descansar.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, débil y dañado, creyó escuchar y revivir el momento en que él se atrevió a golpearla, cuando la insulto y luego vio como su propio cuerpo se estremecía por un dolor en su vientre, miro hacia su entrepierna y vio algo rojo, era sangre. Escucho una voz, su propia vos que era apenas audible por el gran dolor que sentía, aquel hombre la ignoro, después de todo había bebido demasiado, pero aquello no era una escusa para golpear a una mujer embarazada, se acordó de algunas frases…

Yo no quiero a ese bastardo, no puede ser mi hijo, no es mi hijo.

Al final, las peores prostitutas son las que creas tu mismo…. ¿Sakura, cuantas veces te dije que yo no comparto lo mío con nadie?

¿De quién es ese niño? Contéstame, Sakura.

Al final, Ieran tenía razón… Esto me pasa por meterme con una cría como tú.

Escúchame bien lo que te diré Sakura… Abortaras a ese bebe, lo haces por las buenas o será por las malas…

Al final, escogí mal. Deje a mi mujer y a mi hijo por ti… Eres de su misma edad, ahora mismo creo que te mataría pero quiero verte vivir, como sufres en esta vida…

Sakura se despertó alterada, escucho una vos de la azafata que le decía que se ponga el cinturón de seguridad y que en breve aterrizarían en Tokio, Japón. También se percato de la cara de preocupación de su acompañante, no se había percatado que a la par de ella viajaba un joven…

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? Está algo pálida, además creo que tuvo un mal sueño…

—No se preocupe, ya estoy bien…

—Eriol, Eriol Hiragizawa… Y usted es…

—Sakura Kinomoto…

Eriol se asombro, había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no lo recordaba, solo siguió con su amable plática… Aquella joven le había interesado, era bella, amable, parecía ser cariñosa, todo lo que un hombre como él buscaba, pero de desilusionó al ver el anillo de compromiso en su mano.

—Está comprometida….

—Sí. Además estoy embarazada…

Si Eriol mantenía una posibilidad de poder tener algo con aquella mujer perdía su tiempo, se sintió frustrado, cuando ya olvidaba a aquella otra mujer, llegaba esta y no podía hacer nada, solo sucedía, siempre se ilusionaba con las personas que no eran para él o que ya era de alguien más.

—Vine por negocios…—Dijo tomándola por sorpresa. —Soy de Inglaterra pero mi madre es hermana de un empresario chino, viajo por negocios… Es un poco cansador pero a tío Hien le gusta que me ocupe personalmente de estos asuntos…

— ¿Hien, Hien Li? —Sakura no podía creerlo, estaba sentado al lado de uno de los familiares de…

—Sí, el mismo. ¿Lo conoce?

—Si…—Dijo con un tono agridulce…

Al ver que aquel nombre le producía ese efecto a la chica decidió cambia de conversación, buscar algo más agradable, pero se quedaba sin tiempo, ya que las personas empezaba a bajar del avión. Sakura tomo su cartera y se apresuro a bajar, pero un mareo la tomo desprevenida y cayó en los brazos de Eriol, quien estaba algo sonrojado. Sakura, avergonzada pidió disculpas, esperando a que le pasara aquel mareo que sentía, después descendió rápido del avión, paso por los controles de seguridad del aeropuerto, retiro su equipaje y se apresuro a tomar un taxi, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que choco con un hombre de su edad, joven… Al mirarlo solo se quedo mas sorprendida, parecía ser Hien de joven, aunque con el cabello más largo y algo mas oscuro, un tono más claro en los ojos, vio que ese hombre no era Hien y sintió un inmenso alivio, pero escucho una voz que le resulto familiar, era la misma que había escuchado en el avión…

—Shaoran, tío… ¿De verdad eres tú? Me conmueve que vengas a ver a tu lindo primito después de tanto tiempo… A veo que ya conoces a Sakura. —Dijo frunciendo el seño al ver que Shaoran la tenia agarrada posesivamente.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron, Sakura sonrió como pidiéndole disculpas y se quedo embobada ante aquellos ojos… El encanto le duro poco, porque recordó una vez más a Hien, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado…

—Sakura este es Shaoran, mi nada apuesto primo Shaoran Li, es hijo de Hien…

Sakura se asombro, no conocía al hijo de Hien y tampoco esperaba conocerlo, no así, cuando ella escapaba de su padre. Sakura se sintió mareada de nuevo, Eriol la sostuvo en sus brazos para que no callera al suelo…

—Me habían dicho que los primeros meses de un embarazo eran fatales pero no imagine que fuera tanto…—Exclamo Eriol…

—Esto no es nada…

— ¿Embarazada? —La pregunta de Shaoran los desencajo a ambos… Ella solo asintió. —Si esta embarazada debes alimentarte bien. ¿Has comido algo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y Eriol acoto…

—Se paso todo el viaje durmiendo y no comió nada, deberías revisarla, eres medico Shaoran…

—No hace falta, de verdad, ya me encuentro bien…

Pero ninguno de los jóvenes le hizo caso, primero la llevaron a comer algo, después Shaoran la reviso en su consultorio, viendo que estuviera bien y la paso para un amigo ginecólogo quien le recetó algunas vitaminas. Eriol y Shaoran miraban a la castaña…

— ¿Tan fascinado te tiene? —Pregunto Shaoran de repente…

— ¿Fascinado? Eso es poco, me encanta esa mujer. Pero hay un anillo en su mano y un niño en su vientre que me repite que me aleje de ella…—Sonrió…—Pero nunca escucho a la razón, esta mujer es…

—Se parece a la mujer de mi padre. —Soltó de golpe Shaoran…

Eriol abrió la boca, con razón le parecía tan conocida y el apellido, era la misma mujer de su tío Hien, resultaba curioso, pero esa joven era su nueva tía y madrastra de Shaoran, al verle la cara de Shaoran, no quiso hacer ninguna broma, pero sin pensar bien dijo.

—OMG… —Dijo Eriol que no lo podía creer. — ¡Me he enamorado de mi tía!

Sakura se despidió de los jóvenes y se fue a un hotel, no se dio cuenta de que la seguían…

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Ya aparecieron Eriol y Shaoran… ¿Qué pasara? Gracias por leer.**_

_**Atte. Vanesa Tsukiyomi.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Continuo la búsqueda de mi propia historia, hasta que la venda que oculta mi destino desaparezca. Atravesare las nubes con mis alas y viajare a un distante mañana.**_

SCC no me pertenece.

_**T**__**i**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o**__**: **__**E**__**s**__**c**__**a**__**p**__**a**__**r**__**.**_

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

Capítulo III.

—OMG… —Dijo Eriol que no lo podía creer. — ¡Me he enamorado de mi tía!

Shaoran sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo. Después de la despedida de Sakura no quiso quedarse con la duda y decidió seguirla, Eriol también lo acompaño, se olvido de sus obligaciones momentáneamente, ese día seria la sombra de su primo, él también quería saber más de esa joven.

— ¿De verdad te gusta?

—Hermano, esa mujer vuelve loco a cualquiera. Ahora entiendo porque tu padre es tan sobreprotector con ella y no le agrada que se junte con otros hombres. Si tío Hien es celoso y posesivo con lo que es suyo ¿Qué hace Sakura aquí?

Shaoran también quería saberlo, la mujer de su padre, sola en Japón y con lo bien que se veía esa mujer, joven de su misma edad, cambiando por su estado. Parecía feliz aunque el brillo de sus ojos era más triste que alegre.

000

Sakura se había instalado en su habitación, no desempacó, solo quería descansar una hora y salir a tomar aire fresco. Shaoran se sorprendió al verla salir, golpeo a Eriol en la cabeza ya que este se había quedado dormido…

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? —dijo desesperado Eriol.

Shaoran se burlo abiertamente de él. Empezó a reírse, se acordó que así era en la preparatoria, su primo siempre se dormía después en clases por haber andado de fiesta en fiesta. Pero su sonrisa duro poco cuando vio a Sakura caminar apresurada y que se cercioraba de que nadie la siguiera.

— ¿Y Sakura? —Le pregunto Eriol, pero no le dio tiempo a responder y dijo exaltándose. —Debería estar trabajando, si se enteran de que no estoy me matan, Shaoran préstame tu auto.

Shaoran sin decirle nada se bajo del auto y cuando vio que Eriol desaparecía decidió seguirle la pista a Sakura, quería saber más de ella. Que Sakura Kinomoto estuviera sola y no sabían nada de Hien, era extraño. Conocía a su padre y sabia lo que era.

Sakura se compro un helado, siguió hasta un lugar apartado, sin gente y se quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos, veía desde lejos todo lo que la rodeaba, poco a poco el helado se fue derritiendo hasta que termino cayendo al piso, sus ojos estaban tan fríos que no sabía que podía hacer en ese momento, llorar, reír, volver a los brazos de Hien, volver no debía ser una opción, debía alejarse, irse muy lejos, Tomoeda era una excelente idea, aunque creía que Hien sabía que tenía familiares allí, debía descartar esa idea, aunque se moría por ver a su amiga y prima Tomoyo, debía contarle tantas cosas. ¿Por dónde empezar? Sabía que su hermano la vería y le preguntaría cosas, odiaba cuando Touya se ponía en ese plan, siempre lograba sacarle la verdad. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer, no podía creer como su vida cambio radicalmente, un día crees ser la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo entero, pasa el tiempo y te das cuenta que estas en el mismo infierno.

* * *

continuará.

capitulo corto, lo se. gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

«Continuo la búsqueda de mi propia historia, hasta que la venda que oculta mi destino desaparezca. Atravesaré las nubes con mis alas y viajaré a un distante mañana»

* * *

ESCAPAR.

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Sakura parecía ser una niña en aquel pequeño parque de juegos, se detuvo a observar a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, sentía que alguien la seguía y eso le preocupaba, pensando si era Hien y si la agarraba... ¿Qué seria de ella? Y ¿De su bebe? Se llevo las manos a su vientre que ya estaba un poquito hinchado, ya se empezaba a notar que aquel retoño crecía dentro de su ser. ¿Qué podría pedir que no tuviera? El amor seguía en su vida, no ese amor romántico de pareja, ese ya no existía desde hace mucho tiempo, se había muerto. Ya tenia un nuevo amor, ese amor que crecía en su ser, que llevaría en su vientre nueve meses pero que quedaría en su corazón para toda la vida. Ese di era un verdadero amor que lo valía todo, valía el escapar y alejarlo de todo el mal.

Sakura sabia y conocía muy bien lo que implicaba perder, lo que se sentía y el dolor que quería arrebatar-le su propia vida; no lo quería sentir de nuevo. En su mente se repetía una y mil veces «De nuevo no».

Caminó un poco más y de pronto sintió un fuerte mareo y escucho que alguien la llamaba por su nombre. Sintió miedo, esa voz era muy parecida a la de aquel hombre; de la impresión se desmayo cayendo en unos fuertes brazos que la sostenían evitando que se golpee.

* * *

Sakura se fue despertando de a poco, estaba cómoda y quería seguir durmiendo, en ese momento recordó lo que había pasado y abrió sus ojos de golpe y llena de terror... Estaba en una cama, llevaba una bata blanca de hombre y tenía solamente la bata, tocó su vientre sonriendo.

Decidió averiguar a dónde la habían llevado y si era necesario, escapar una vez más de quien sea que la estuviera reteniendo, jamás volvería a las garras de Hien.

Una gran cama en la que se encontraba, las frazadas eran blancas, una habitación muy iluminada, toda parecía blanco, incluyendo a los muebles de aquel lugar.

Vio una foto, un niño y sus padres, reconoció a Hien el ella, sonreía feliz y abrazaba a su mujer, teniendo en brazos a su pequeño hijo.

Sakura al ver aquel cuadro familiar sintió ganas de llorar, no lo podía creer, intentaba pararse pero nuevamente un mareo nublo su visión, ella se quedo quieta con ese porta-retratos que sostenían sus temblorosas manos. Las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos esmeraldas; se sentía tan miserable, tan culpable. Creyó que lo deHien y ella seria eterno... No sabía lo equivocada que estaba, no hasta que el cambio.

Aquel hombre de ensueño le había robado el alma, pero se equivoco, su ingenuidad la llevo a aquella situación, no recibió ni la mitad de lo que le brindo, solo caricias falsa y el sentirse como un objeto de colección, ser el juguete de alguien posesivo... Hien había sido posesivo con su juguete y así se sentía, un maldito juguete.

— No llores...— Dijo una voz—. No me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar...

Sakura se estremeció, era Shaoran... Era tan parecido a Hien que sintió miedo, comenzando a temblar aun más involuntariamente, el joven vio el porta-retrato que tenía en las manos la castaña y se acerco para que ella no tuviera mas miedo del que veía en sus ojos. No consiguió el efecto que quería, la mujer estaba mas nerviosa que antes, se sentó a su lado notando que ella dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta, quizás esperando al causante de todos sus miedos pero no lo encontró.

—Él no esta. Hable con Wei y me dijo que por orden de mi padre vendrá a Japón a buscarte. Ahora, conoces a Wei y sabes que siempre logra lo que se propone.

— Debo escapar... Wei no puede encontrarme... No... No puede ser...

—Cálmate, no te alteres. ¿Por qué llorabas?

— Yo solo quiero irme de aquí, eso es todo. No quiero saber nada de los Li. Por favor. Déjame ir.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrer-le su cuerpo, lo sabia, este sujeto aria que ella regresara a las garras de aquel animal... Negó con la cabeza...

— Me quiero ir—. Exigió.

— ¿A dónde iras?

— Al hotel...

— Ya he retirado tus pertenencias de aquel lugar. ¿Qué pasaría si vuelve a ocurrir lo que te pasó ayer?

— ¿Ayer?—. Pregunto incrédula. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida?

— Voy a traerte algo de comer. Debes tener hambre.

Sakura esperó a que él salga del cuarto y se levantó apresurada-mente, buscó en aquella habitación y se encontró con su ropa en los muebles. ¿Él habría acomodado su ropa allí? Dejó de pensar y busco sus papeles, no los encontró. Quiso salir de la habitación y cuando lo logro se topo con un laberinto ante sus ojos, esto era como la mansión Li en Hong Kong.

Caminó por los pasillos, vio que era un lugar amplio, cuando llegó a la sala se topo nuevamente con Shaoran y este no la vio. Miro la puerta, la distancia no era mucha pero tampoco poca, corrió hasta ella... Quiso pasar por los sillones pero el cuerpo de aquel hombre le impidió que siguiera. Él resbalo y cayó en el sillón con ella en sus brazos... Sakura se encontraba callada y muy avergonzada.

— Por favor, estate quieta. Te puedes hacer daño—. Dijo él muy enfadado.

Para Sakura esto era genial... Había hecho enojar al padre y ahora el hijo... ¿Qué mas le pasaría? Mejor no lo averiguaría.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

Creo que los capítulos irán respondiendo sus preguntas... Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia... Muchas Gracias...

Hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

SCC NO ME PERTENECE. LA TRAMA ES MÍA.

* * *

«Continuo la búsqueda de mi propia historia, hasta que la venda que oculta mi destino desaparezca. Atravesaré las nubes con mis alas y viajaré a un distante mañana»

* * *

_ESCAPAR._

_CAPITULO 5._

* * *

Sakura había cometido un error, ahora no sabia como saldría de aquello, se recriminaba a ella misma por su torpe intento de escapar. No quería mirarlo a la cara por miedo a lo que podría encontrar, hasta que sintió su cálido aliento y un beso en su mejilla, sorprendida por esta acción quiso levantarse, pero no pudo ya que unos fuertes brazos la mantenían aprisionada en un abrazo.

—No vuelvas a tratar de uir, Sakura. No vuelvas a exponerte a ti de la forma que lo heces, no solo eres tú, también esta tú pequeño—. Sakura sintió recorrer un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al sentir que el joven acariciaba su vientre—. Ahora quiero que no hagas que me enfade contigo, debes ser una buena niña y no escapar más, al menos no escapes de mi. Yo puedo ayudarte, tú padre nunca te buscara aquí, no viene por mi casa y Wei, creo que podremos hacer algo con él. Necesito que confíes en mi y que me cuentes los motivos que tienes para escapar de mi padre.

—Estoy embarazada, Hien no... Tu padre me mataría si llegara a encontrarme, el piensa que el bebe que espero no es suyo, aunque no le dije directamente que estaba embarazada. Para él, todos los hombres son mis amantes, ya ni recuerdo los amantes ficticios que me ha creado. A diferencia de él, yo nunca lo he engañado.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué mi padre quiere tenerte como un objeto, no entiendo por qué piensa que el hijo que esperas no es suyo.

— Hien piensa así desde que lo conozco, tendría que hablarte de todo lo que viví a tú lado para que comprendas. Según tú padre, el ya no puede tener hijos, así que un embarazo es la mayor prueba de mi engaño.

Shaoran se quedó sin palabras. ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar un hombre como su padre por una mujer como Sakura? Ella parecía ser solo una niña asustada, debió haber pasado por muchas cosas en su pasado para estar así. Él se encontraba incomodo, no sabía si quería mas detalles de la relación que mantuvieron Sakura con su padre. Algo le decía que no debía indagar mas de aquello, salió de sus pensamientos cuando la joven comenzó a contarle parte de su historia.

—Me fui a vivir con Hien meses después de su divorcio, ya estaban separados hace tiempo, solo faltaba lo legal. Todo el mundo me miraba mal, ya que yo era una cualquiera que usurpaba el lugar de una señora. Esa era la opinión general de todo el personal; tú padre, con su mal carácter, mandó a despedir a muchos de ellos. Trate de no darle importancia, pero era inevitable que aquella situación me lastimara tan fácilmente. Todos me trataban bien cuando estaba Hien allí, con su presencia era todo distinto, en su ausencia podría estarme muriendo y a nadie le importaba. Sólo una persona me dió el lugar en aquella casa y ese fue Wei, fue amable conmigo. Salió a mi defensa, incluso me defendió de Hien...

—¿A qué te refieres?— Shaoran no entendía lo que le quería decir.

—La primera vez que discutí con tú padre fue el día en que cometí el error de confesar-le mi deseo de ser madre. En ese entonces, se enfureció tanto que casi me levanto la mano, Wei fue quien se lo impidió. Toda mujer quiere, desea, añora poder tener un hijo y mas si es del hombre que ama. Aunque un hijo no sea deseado debe ser amado. Después de aquello algo entre nosotros se rompió para siempre. Él empezó a llegar tarde y no tenía ninguna consideración conmigo hasta que...

Shaoran sintió como ella temblaba en sus brazos y la abrazo aun mas fuerte.

—Ya... No sigas hablando—. Le beso la frente, Sakura se extraño y pensó que él sentía lastima—Será mejor que comas algo.

Sakura acepto la mano que el le brindaba para ayudarla.

—No pienso escaparme—.Se defendió Sakura.

Shaoran solo pudo reír, él solo había querido ayudarla, la arrastro hacía la cocina, para encontrarse con una señora que preparaba algo para comer...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ.


	6. Chapter 6

SCC no me pertenece. La trama de esta historia es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de este material.

* * *

Lamento la demora, no me he olvidado de esta historia. Lo que sucede es que he estado mas pendiente de otras historia y de mi carrera. Ahora sí... Con Chibi Dana-chan, queremos dejarles este siguiente capitulo mientras Dana duerme, esperando a que no despierte durante esta media hora de su sueño.

* * *

_«Continuo la búsqueda de mi propia historia, hasta que la venda que oculta mi destino desaparezca. Atravesare las nubes con mis alas y viajare a un distante mañana»._

* * *

**_Escapar._**

* * *

**_Tiempo después._**

Involuntariamente , Hien me hizo mas fuerte, basta de despertarme por las mañanas llena de lágrimas; cuando lo tenía en frente el amor que le tenía fue muriendo de a poco, ya no puede hacerme daño. No puede restregarme en la cara las amantes que decía tener, ya no. Ahora acaricio mi vientre, sabiendo que por mi parte si hubo verdadero amor.

—Después debemos ir al doctor para que te revise. Una nueva eco-grafía y esta vez en el ultrasonido podremos ver el sexo del bebe— Shaoran la trajo de nuevo a la realidad con su voz y este sonreía emocionado.

El viaje hasta la clínica transcurrió en silencio.

—Kinomoto Sakura— Se escucho llamar al docto— Pase. Bien, ¿Son primerizos?

—Si.— Respondió Shaoran, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

—Bien. Sakura, vamos a proceder con el ultrasonido. Recuéstate en la camilla.

Sakura hizo lo que el doctor le decía. Después de un momento, Sakura sintió cosquillas en su vientre.

—El bebe no quiere que nos enteremos si es un niño o una niña—sonrió mientras que Shaoran sostenía sus manos—Debes seguir tomando las vitamina, tienes 16 semanas de gestación, el crecimiento es normal.

—Sakura me comento que sintió un leve dolor en el vientre, ¿Esto es grave?

—Dado sus antecedentes, la señora debe cuidarse. Corre riesgo de que la placenta se desprenda. No es para que se alarme sólo debe comer, tomar las vitaminas, se deben abstener de tener relaciones sexuales y todo estará perfecto.

Sakura sintió su cara arder. Shaoran no había aclarado que él no era el padre del bebe.

—Bueno, ya puede acomodarse la ropa.—El doctor se alejó un poco llamando a Shaoran—Doctor Li, debe cuidarla mucho para que el embarazo llegue a termino, me temo que tendremos que hacer una posible cesaría, pero no debe decirle a su mujer, sólo cuídela y nos veremos en la próxima consulta.

Ambos salieron de la consulta en silencio.

—Shaoran, tengo antojo de comer una ensalada—Decía Sakura acariciándose el vientre.

—¿No quieres helados?— Preguntó Shaoran ya que en este tiempo, Sakura siempre le pedía helado de chocolate, fresa y durazno.

—No, una ensalada.—Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—¿De qué quieres la ensalada?

—Tomate.

—¿Qué más?—Sonreía para pasar a comprar.

—Habas, ají picante.

—¿Ají?

—Si, quiero ají picante. Chile...

—Bien, pero poco, puede hacerte daño. Ya tenemos la lista para ir a comprar.

—Shaoran, quiero la ensalada con puré de manzana...

—¿Puré de manzana? Bien—Ya se había acostumbrado a los raros antojos de la castaña.—Llegaron al supermercado, tomaron un carrito para las compras.

—Tenemos que ir a la sección de frutas y verduras.

—Tomate, habas, ají, manzana... Desde ya la ensalada me grita "cómeme".—Shaoran se rió divertido.

—¡Shaoran!—Se escucho a una mujer llamarlo.

—Kaho, que sorpresa—Sakura siguió escogiendo las frutas mientras que Shaoran hablaba con la mujer.

—¿Shaoran podemos llevar la mayonesa?—Sakura se fue a buscar la mayonesa, muy feliz.

—¿Quién es ella?—Pregunto Kaho.

—Se llama Sakura.

—Esta un poco gorda, ¿No crees?

—Yo no estoy gorda... ESTOY EMBARAZADA—Contesto Sakura para seguir de largo.

—Disculpa, no sabía que tendrías un hijo. Debe estar muy celosa.—Se disculpo Kaho.—Ve con ella, creo que estará muy afectada con sus emociones.

—Hasta luego, Kaho.—Se despidió rápidamente Shaoran.

Fue a la caja y pago todo. Salió de la tienda en donde lo estaba esperando una muy enfadada castaña.

—¿Sakura, estas enfadada?—Preguntó Shaoran.

—No... ¿Estoy gorda?

—No Sack... Estas preciosa, como siempre.

—Esa muñeca plástica dijo que estoy gorda—Shaoran rió.

—¿Cómo le dijiste? ¿Muñeca plástica?

—Si. De seguro que si la acercas a una estufa encendida se derrite, no olvides que yo te lo dije. —Decía Sakura cruzando los brazos mientras Shaoran sonreía tierna-mente.

* * *

Kaho miraba la escena desde el supermercado, al que se había metido para espiarlos, tomaba su móvil, tomando una fotografía de Sakura en brazos de Shaoran y el pequeño vientre de la castaña, pero no de su rostro, Kaho sonrió y envió la foto a Ieran escribiéndole: "Tú hijo ya no esta disponible. ¡Felicidades, serás abuela!"

En un lugar del mundo, Ieran despertaba por el correo que había llegado a su móvil, en su teléfono encontró una foto, no sabía si estar enojada o feliz pero decidió enviar la misma foto a su ex-esposo escribiéndole:¡Felicidades!, SERAS ABUELO..."

* * *

CONTINUARÁ.

Bueno, con Dana Chibi-chan ya despierta, espero que hayan disfrutado de este CAPITULO... Saludos...


	7. Chapter 7

SCC no me pertenece.

* * *

_Continuo la búsqueda de mi propia historia hasta que la venda que oculta mi destino desaparezca. Atravesaré las nubes con mis alas y viajare a un distante mañana._

* * *

_**ESCAPAR.**_

* * *

En Hong Kong, Hien Li solo se dedicaba a contemplar la foto de su hijo con la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-No jodas, Ieran-. Dijo Hien con teléfono en mano-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo te aviso que es posible que seas abuelo muy pronto.

-Eso no me importa, tengo cosas mas importante en la cabeza.

-¿Aun no la encuentras? Mira que se volvió escurridiza esa chiquilla-. La mujer sonrió del otro lado de la linea.

-¿Para qué llamas? el hombre perdiendo la nula paciencia que poseía.

-Cariño. Sigues estresado. Hace un mes cuando nos encontramos, recuerdo que la pasamos de maravilla recordando viejos tiempos. Creo que volveré para hacerte compañía.

-Eso no debió pasar. Olvídalo ya.

-De esposa a amante, que maravilla cariño. Mientras que tu pequeña anda por quien sabe donde y en que compañía; tú queriéndola encontrar y no nos olvidemos ese hijo que espera. Quizás este con Tsukishiro ya que no esta en Hong Kong desde aproximadamente el mismo tiempo que Sakura desapareció.

-Ya o sé. Y no me recuerdes-. Dijo Hien para colgar la llamada, mientras que la mujer reía del otro lado de la linea.

Hien se acerco a la mesa de la bebidas y tomó varias veces un vaso de whisky, para tomar la botella e irse a embriagar en su habitación.

-¿Sr. Li, se encuentra bien?

-No Wei, mientras Sakura no este aquí, no estaré bien-. Dijo Hien abatido-. Ieran dijo que Syaoran Será padre. No se de donde lo saco. Ni casado esta. Quiero que viajes a Japón y averigües lo que sucede en cuanto a Shaoran y si logras encontrar o contactar a Sakura. Quiero saber cómo esta. Puedes retirarte, Wei.

* * *

Continuara.

Capitulo cortito, perdón. Tengo problemas personales, pero como dije, son personales. Agradezco sus comentarios... Muchas gracias... Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

**SCC** no pe pertenece. La trama de esta historia es mía. Se prohíbe el uso parcial y/o total de esta historia.

* * *

_**~Continuo la búsqueda de mi propia historia, hasta que la venda que cubre mi destino desaparezca. Atravesare las nubes con mis alas y viajare a un distante mañana.~**_

* * *

_**ESCAPAR.**_

* * *

_**En Japón.**_

—Shaoran, ¿Quieres probar la ensalada? ¡Esta deliciosa!—Decía Sakura sonriendo mientras comía.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pusiste?—Como dice el dicho: "hombre precavido vale por dos"...

—Tomate, habas, zanahorias, puré de manzana, picante, mayonesa, sal y mango—Decía Sakura.— esta riquísima...

—Bueno. Si insistes...—Shaoran probó la dichosa ensalada y su cara de horror lo dijo todo.

—Esta muy buen. ¿Verdad, Shaoran?

—¡Esta asquerosa! ¿Cómo puedes comer eso?

—No es asqueroso, sabe delicioso.—Defendería a capa y espada su delicioso invento.

—Esta bien. Como tu digas. No vuelvo a probar eso.— Sakura sonrió. Eso era lo que Shaoran decía siempre, pero al día siguiente volvía a caer.

—Ya termine. Debo irme a dormir. Que descanses, Shaoran.—Él la vio desaparecer, dedicándole sus mejores deseo para dormir, para ella y el bebe por supuesto... Se dirigió también hacía su cuarto, se sintió terriblemente sólo... En ese momento recordó su platica con Eriol...

_**Flash Back.**_

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué esta viviendo contigo?¡ESTAS LOCO! Hace una semana me entere que tu padre la busca y si se entera de que tú eres "EL OTRO" se enfurecerá...

—Yo no soy el otro. Sakura es solamente la madre de mi hermano.

—Tu padre la busca a ella y a Tsukishiro Yue, a quién le dio el titulo del amante de Sakura. Nadie lo encuentra.

—Sakura no se ve con nadie, Eriol. Ella solo se queda en el departamento y nada mas. No recibe llamadas ni las hace. No tiene ningún amante.

—¿Tan seguro estas? ¿No te estarás enamorando de ella? Shaoran si tu padre se entera...

—Lo sé. Pero hay algo que mas fuerte que el amor que le decía tener, que la hizo escapar de él., mas fuerte que el amor...

_**Fin del flash back.**_

—¿Qué, Sakura? ¿Por qué decidiste escapar? Déjame descubrirlo.—Dijo para dejar su habitación y dirigirse al cuarto de la castaña, para ver como se encontraba.

Sakura estaba plácidamente durmiendo. Shaoran se acerco muy despacio a ella y la cubrió con las frazadas ya que estaba algo frío.

—¿Qué haces, Shaoran?—Pregunto la joven despertándose.

—Solo vine a verte. Esta frío y quería asegurarme de que estés bien. Vuelve a dormir. Ya me voy.

—¿Podrías acompañarme hasta que me duerma? Es que se me hace muy difícil volver a dormir.

—Esta bien. Solo me acostare un tu lado para que puedas dormir. Duerme tranquila.

Sakura se abrazó a él sintiéndose protegida y Shaoran, mientras tanto, sentía la respiración lenta de Sakura en su cuello...

"No es una mujer cualquiera. Es Sakura..." Se repetía una y otra vez, al notar un cierto problema que lo estaba atormentando.. Era difícil hacerse a la idea, pero contando mentalmente ove-jitas pudo quedarse dormido en compañía de la castaña.

—Joven Shaoran. Despierte.—Se escuchó una voz muy familiar que lo llamaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con quien menos esperaba encontrarse.

—Wei...—Dijo, Adivinando que el hombre pediría una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo sabía por esa mirada que le dedicaba, esa mirada que le dedicaba siempre que estaba en problemas...

* * *

_**Continuara.**_

Hola queridas lectoras... Muchas gracias por estar siempre allí, detrás del monitor, siendo parte de mis locuras, ideas chifladas y de mas... Espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos...

Saludos.

P.D.: En no de los reviews que recibí, hubo una duda que quisiera aclarar... Sakura no es la esposa de Hien, aun es su prometida...


	9. Chapter 9

REGALO ESPECIAL DE CUMPLEAÑOS ADELANTADO PARA ELIIH HIM... FELIZ CUMPLE, AMIGA. PD: YA TE ESTAS HACIENDO VIEJA... JAJAJA... XD

* * *

_SCC y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia es mía por lo tanto queda prohibido el plagio o la copia parcial y/o total de esta historia._

* * *

**_~CONTINUO CON LA BÚSQUEDA DE MI PROPIA HISTORIA HASTA QUE LA VENDA QUE CUBRE MI DESTINO DESAPAREZCA. ATRAVESARÉ LAS NUBES CON MIS ALAS Y VIAJARE A UN DISTANTE MAÑANA~_**

* * *

**_Escapar._**

* * *

— ¿Wei, qué haces aquí? ¿Cuando llegaste? No sabía que vendrías...

—Joven Li. ¿Me podría decir lo que tiene que ver con la señora Sakura?—La cara de Wei lo decía todo: "arderá Troya"...

—Shhhh... Que esta dormida. Primero contesta mis preguntas... Pero debemos ir al despacho.

Shaoran salió de la cama aún vestido con la ropa del día anterior, mientras que la joven castaña buscaba de forma inconsciente el calor de su amigo, hasta encontrar su almohada impregnada del aroma de un hombre.

Shaoran y Wei salieron de la habitación. Ya en el despacho, el fiel mayordomo lo analizaba esperando sus respuestas, pero sabía que con un Li las cosas no eran tan simples, así que entonces hablo él.

—Fue algo de último momento. Su madre, la señora Ieran, le informó a su padre que usted sería padre.

—¿De dónde sacó mi madre eso?— Shaoran empezó a dar vueltas, Sakura estaba en peligro, si su padre se enteraba de que ella estaba en su casa, Hien se la llevaría y no podía permitirlo.—Kaho, ella es la única que pudo ser.

Wei miraba asombrado a su joven amo, Shaoran era médico pero de allí a ocuparse de la mujer a la cual culpo tiempo atrás de ser la causante de la separación de sus padres.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Shaoran tras percatarse de la mirada que le estaba dedicando Wei—Sakura ha estado viviendo conmigo desde hace tiempo, en su viaja de Hong Kong a Japón ella viajo en el mismo avión en el que vino Eriol, allí hablaron un poco. Fui a recibir a mi primo y allí choque con Sakura sin querer. Me pareció conocida entonces recordé que se parecía a la mujer de mi padre. Me pregunté qué es lo que hacía Sakura en Japón cuando Hien la tiene en su jaula de cristal, menos si es un viaje. Simplemente, me gane un poco su confianza ya que yo era lo que más le convenía y a mi lado mi padre jamás la buscaría y para el bien de ella y de mi hermano le dije que se viniera a vivir conmigo. Según se, mi padre sospecha que ella tiene un amante. Desde que vive aquí no ha tenido contacto ni con su familia mas cercana y eso es todo.

—¿Joven Shaoran, qué siente usted por la señora?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Está enamorado de ella?

—¿Tú también con eso? ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Sakura es la madre de mi futuro hermano, Wei. Eso lo tiene que decir todo.

Wei lo miró poco convencido de las según él, pobres escusas que le brindaba el joven Shaoran, los argumentos no cuadraban...

—Sakura debe cuidarse mucho, la vida del niño y la propia de ella corren peligro, Wei. Me tienes que contar los verdaderos motivos por lo que Sakura quiere escapar de Hien. Pero eso será en otro momento. Ahora debe estar por despertarse en busca de su desayuno. No le digas a mi padre que encontraste a Sakura en mi casa. No mientras ella y el niño peligren, espero que como adultos que ambos son resuelvan estos malos entendidos y así puedan ser feliz, por ellos y por el bebe que no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Muy bien joven Li. Pero creo que su padre debe saber que está equivocado.

—Dudo mucho que mi padre lo comprenda, hasta creería que yo soy el amante de Sakura. Ambos conocemos a Hien, lo impulsivo que es. Espero que Sakura lo pueda perdonar.

—La señora jamás perdonará al señor Hien. Sufrió mucho con él. No podría perdonarlo. Siempre estará presente ese algo que no lo permitirá y que podría destruir al señor.

—No me extrañaría, Sakura se transforma cada vez que lo nombro. Es hora de que le diga que estas aquí y esperemos que no salga corriendo por la ventana...

Shaoran salió del despacho, dispuesto a enfrentar a la joven castaña.

—Sakura, debemos hablar—. La joven ya estaba despierta.—Ven un momento.

Sakura lo siguió sin comprender, ya sentada en su cama, Shaoran la observo un momento.

—Wei se quedará una temporada con nosotros—Sakura abrió los ojos—. No te preocupes, ya hablé las cosas con él y sabes que estás aquí.

Dijo omitiendo la situación vergonzosa en la que Wei los había encontrado.

—Pero...

—Lo digo de verdad, Wei vino a verme a mi. A ti no te sucederá nada y al bebe menos, yo e protegeré.—Sakura sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.—Ven, vamos...—La tomó de la mano para acompañarla.

En la sala estaba Wei, quien lo saludó con un saludo cordial y amable...

—Señora.

—Wei, ¿Cómo has estado?

— Muy bien señora.

—¿Qué desean desayunar?—Dijo Zillah.

—Tomaré un café. Debo ir al consultorio, tengo varios pacientes a los que atender.—Dijo Shaoran.

—Yo, una ensalada...—Dijo Sakura sonrojada. Malditos antojos...—Por favor...

—Antojos—adivinó Shaoran.

—Si, últimamente quiero devorar todas las ensaladas...

—Y con mezclas raras...

Zillah le sirvió la ensalada y el café... Shaoran apenas lo probó y se levanto de su lugar...

—Debo irme... Regreso luego.

—¿Shaoran, quieres un poco de ensalada? ¡Esta deliciosa!

—Eso mismo dijiste de la ensalada de anoche... Mira—encontró a la nueva victima de Sakura—Ya que Wei esta aquí, puedes decirle que pruebe la ensalada.

—Pero yo quiero que la pruebes tú, a Wei no le gustan mis experimentos...—Wei sonrió.

—mmmm... Esta riquísima—Dijo Shaoran probando a penas un poco y su cara era todo un poema—Ahora, debo irme...

Shaoran desapareció de la vista de todos...

—¿Desea algo más?—Preguntó Wei con amabilidad.

—Por ahora no, Wei... Gracias.

—El señor Li también me mando a que la buscara pero no será necesario, él desea que usted regrese...—Wei no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando Sakura se rió nerviosa.

—En estos momentos no importa lo que el señor Li quiera. No tiene ningún derecho sobre mi, no estamos casados y tampoco espero nada de él—. Por el tiempo vivido con la joven señora, Wei sabía que la calma que ella mostraba, la serenidad de sus gestos, sólo escondía la cólera que le provocaba la sola mención del nombre de Hien Li.—No me hables de él, quizás termine dándole verdaderos motivos con los cuales pueda justificar todo lo que me ha dicho y de lo que me ha acusado injustamente.

Wei sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, esa mujer no era la joven que conoció. ¿Tanto rencor le guardaba a su prometido, el señor Li? Porque ellos aun seguían comprometidos, en ningún momento anunciaron públicamente su separación. ¿Sabría el joven Shaoran algo de esto? Él parecía haberse encariñado con ella y como estaban las cosas, fue un grave error.

* * *

Continuará.

N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios, y este capítulo es por el cumpleaños de Eliih Him, un regalo adelantado. Una vez más, gracias por leer... Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

SCC no me pertenece. La trama es mía y sólo mía. Perdonen por mis horores de ortografía, no he tenido tiempo suficiente para corregirlo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior a roxelanali, yomii2o, Eliih Him, Cecilina y AKAneko-Ai.

* * *

**_Continuo la búsqueda de mi propio destino, hasta que la venda que oculta mi destino desaparezca. Atravesare las nuves con mis alas y viajare a un distante mañana._**

* * *

**_Escapar._**

* * *

_**Hong Kong. Madrugada.**_

Desde que sakura se había apartado de su lado la vida ya no tenía sentido.

Todo seguía igual a diferencia de que ya no tenía a su lado la mujer que amaba, ya no estaba aquella que le había traicionado, le había mentido, le fue infiel y no sólo eso, se embarazo dos veces de su amante y él simplemente se quedaba como el cornudo del momento.

Seguía manteniendo su in fin de amantes, lo que hizo que ella pagara por su traición.

Desde que Wei se fue a ver a su Shaoran ya estaba sólo, sólo Ieran de vez en cuando aparecía para meterse en su cama y por lo viejos tiempo lo hacían, sólo por los viejos tiempos, aunque su ex mujer le pofesaba amor y locura con cada noche que compartían.

Y no sentía remrdimientos, claro que no, de ningun modo...

Solo usaba a las mujeres como ellas se aprobecharon de él, todo era por Sakura, ella lo había dejado así...

Con Sakura Kinomoto había descubierto que habían mujeres que hacían mal, que te atrapaban y luego al enamorarte te usaban como un puto titere.

Si, Hien Li era la puta marioneta en manos de Sakura Kinomoto.

Por ella no era ni la sombra del hombre que fue.

Su traición lo dejo debastado, sin fuerzas, sin nada.

Es por eso que le era infiel, es por eso que salía a tomar.

Ya no le bastaba quedarse en la mansión que tenía recuerdos y fotografias de aquella mala mujer.

Ahora pensaba en ella, su mente traicionera le decía y le hacía ver a Sakura...

Su Sakura, embrazada de otro, mientras que la escoría de Yue Tsukishiro sonreía y le acariciaba el vientre.

Pero la mujer que estaba a su lado, hace rato que no le decía nada, ya que sabía que en ese momento sólo quería sexo...

Sólo con sexo y alcohol ahogaban las penas...

Al llegar a una curva cerrada, creyó ver una aparición...

Un auto plateado... Y quien lo manejaba era Sakura, aceleró el auto para alcanzarla, ocupando el carril contrario...

No vio al otro coche que venía por el carril en el que se había metido y entonces escucho como unas ruedas frenaban, Hien miro al frente para ver al coche cerca de pronto cerro bien fuerte los ojos maniobrando para salir del carril, con tan mala suerte que perdió el control de su coche y se volcó de la parte del conductor.

Hien reía histerico mientras que la mujer que le acompañaba le gritaba e insultaba de todas las maneras posible y salía del coche ilesa para dejarlo sólo a su suerte...

Si, no debía de confiarse en las mujeres, no en aquellas que hacían mal.

No debió nunca jamás confiar en Sakura Kinomoto...

Con pensamientos pesimistas y lamentandose por haber entregado su corazón por amor a aquella mujer...

Así perdió en conocimiento, susurrando el nombre de la causante de todos sus males, la causante de su locura y soledad...

Sakura era la culpable de todo, pero aun así cuanto la amaba.

Millonario y masoquista, así era Hien Li.


End file.
